Simple Song and Simple Plan
by Girl With The Dandelion
Summary: This is a JT and Liberty song fic. I hope you know the song, but even if you dont, it'd not hard to understand. JT and Liberty are having trouble readmitting their feelings for the other.


**Author's Note:** This fic may be a little confusing, so I'll explain. The bold italicized words are the parts that the guy is singing. The regular italicized words are the parts that the girl sings, and the bold underlined words are the part that the second guy is singing. The bold underlined and italicized words are the parts that both the girl and the guy sing together. Understand? If not, review this and I'll hopefully clarify. Enjoy ) Oh, and by the way, in this, JT never died. Just like it should be.

Once again nearly late for school, JT York was running down the hall. That was when he saw her, Liberty Van Zandt stuffing books into her locker.

_**Her locker's down the hall. I've counted 17 from mine.**_

Liberty placed her book back into her locker and looked up. JT stood just a little bit away from her, just staring in her direction. She turned around to see who he was drooling over, but her eyes met empty halls.

_Does he see me? Does he even know that I'm close by?_

JT whipped his eyes away once he saw her look back. He wondered what was going on in that amazing head of hers. He looked at his watch and almost ran away. It was 9:30. Class was about to start.

_**We're in the hallway, always at half past nine.**_

__Liberty glanced down at her watch and noticed the digits read 9:30. Class started soon and she definitely didn't want to move. She just wanted to be with JT.

_Would he ever get to know me. Would he take the time?_

JT desperately wanted to know Liberty…again. He wanted to hold her and know her every thought and wish all over again. He'd do anything for her.

_**Just need to find a way to break the ice and then I'll be fine.**_

__Liberty needed a plan. Something, some reason to talk to JT. It had to be good too. Not just some stupid drop of the pencil. No she'd set up a total Mission: Impossible plan.

_Like to initiate, to set the tone, to catch his eye._

JT was debating whether or not to drop his pencil in front of Liberty. _Maybe_ she'd pick it up and _maybe_ they'd converse. As he reached for his pencil, Toby came up. He had been watching the painfully slow interaction between the two oblivious lovebirds.

_**I ask my buddy. He's got a simple plan to try.**_

__Liberty saw Toby walk up and suddenly Mission: Impossible became Mission: So going to happen! She felt simply foolish now. She'd just ask Toby to find out what was going on inside JT's amazing head.

_I ask his friend I know and maybe get him on my side._

JT looked flabbergasted at Toby's idea. "You've got to be kidding. No way! That's suicide!"

Toby just laughed.

"Grab her hand. I'm telling you, it's foolproof. You don't have to say anything. Even you can handle that."

_**Simple song and simple plan. I'll walk up and grab her hand. **_

__**You don't have to say a word**

_**Cause if I did I'd lose my nerve. **_

__**You like her**

_**And she likes me. We'd make each others lives complete.**_

__Liberty locked eyes with JT. JT lost his control to Liberty. The bell rang.

_**If this is so simple why are we so scared to meet.**_

The next day, JT once again rushed through the hallway. Once again, Liberty froze him in his tracks. Today, she looked amazing. Everyday she looked incredible in JT's eyes.

_**Dressed in that hoodie, she looked so cute that I could die.**_

__Liberty caught JT checking her out and immediately she blushed. She tugged at her hoodie shirt and twirled her heart shaped necklace. Her hair was down for once, and it was as straight as she could manage. She wasn't dressed out of the ordinary, she just wore the outfit she knew JT loved on her.

_Wasn't with it. I picked these clothes with him in mind._

JT wanted her to know how he felt. He wanted her so bad, but she had made it perfectly clear that their relationship was forever over. Not only that, but JT would pass out if he talked to her. Then he remembered Toby's idea.

_**I wanna tell her so. But I'd stop breathing I'm too shy.**_

Liberty just couldn't do it. She couldn't force her legs or her mouth to work. She figured JT wouldn't care anyway. He didn't fight her on breaking up last time. Then she thought of Toby.

_I wish he'd talk to me, I'd talk to him but be denied._

Toby walked down the hall and both of the secret admirer's grinned.

_**Simple song and simple plan. I'll walk up and grab her hand. **_

__**You don't have to say a word**

_**Cause if I did I'd lose my nerve. **_

__**You like her**

_**And she likes me. We'd make each other's lives complete.**_

_**If this is so simple why are we so scared to meet?**_

Liberty pulled Toby aside before JT could.

"Toby, shut up and listen. I need you to tell JT something. Tell him, I don't know, just tell him I still love him, or at least I have feelings for him still. Whichever would scare him the less. If he, you know, just shrugs it off, tell him you're kidding."

Toby nodded and repeated the plan back to her.

_Please tell you're friend that I'm in love with him. _

**I'll tell my friend that you're in love with him.**

_And if he laughs just tell him you're joking and then_

**And if he laughs I'll tell him I'm joking and then**

_Just let me know I'll cry myself to sleep. Alone again._

Toby told JT. He didn't laugh. He just looked at Liberty who was now sitting on a bench, her head in her hands.

_**Simple song and simple plan. I'll walk up and grab her hand. **_

__**You don't have to say a word**

_**Cause if I did I'd lose my nerve. **_

__**You like her**

_**And she likes me. We'd make each others lives complete.**_

__Liberty looked up and saw JT slowly making his way over to her.

_**If this is so simple why are we so scared to meet?**_

Liberty was terrified and JT was walking on cloud nine.

_**We're both retarded for each other why is this hard?**_

Once he finally reached her side, JT sat down, grabbed her hand and kissed her right on the lips.

_**We're spending time being scared when we should be in each others arms. **_

Liberty smiled and wound her arms around the love of her life. Toby smiled from around the corner. He was so glad he didn't tell JT to drop a pencil. That would have been completely corny.


End file.
